


Shuttle Seeker Swap Au

by OverlordRaax



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Role Swap, Skfyire's huge protective boyfriend, Skyfire is a seeker, Starscream is a shuttle, episode: Fire In the Sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: Years after a fateful exploration mission, Air Commander Starscream finds his lost seeker conjunx in the ice.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: SkyStar Week 2020





	Shuttle Seeker Swap Au

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of SkyStar Week, aka AU Day. Some people were interested in seeing something with the au I did where Skyfire is a seeker and Starscream is a shuttle. You can see the original sketch here: https://overlordraax.tumblr.com/post/626701028368252928/sketch-from-ages-back-for-a-silly-swap-au-where  
> Really wanted to write this and have a go playing with how much of a protective bf Starscream would be to his tiny boyfriend here.

Skyfire awoke slowly, a shiver running through his circuits. It had been a long time since his processor had been online. Cold was all he had come to know, and now he was coming back to consciousness he was aware of the ice lingering in every circuit in his body. His thin plating had never been made to stand such temperatures. He started to shiver and tremble, unable to stop himself and desperately wishing for some warmth.

"Skyfire..." He heard a voice call his name, and there was some warmth as a large servo brushed his cheek. The servo almost entirely encompassed his head. Skyfire smiled, he would recognise that gentle touch anywhere. Soft as if he were the most fragile thing in the world. He onlined his optics to the sight of his beautiful, huge towering conjunx who stood watching over him.

"S-S-Starscream..." Skyfire was so relieved to see him again.

Of course Starscream would find him, the shuttle would never have stopped looking for him. He was the toughest and sturdiest shuttle in the universe. He knew there wouldn't be a force in the universe that would have stopped Starscream from finding him. He probably would have torn apart the planet if he had to. That was the ferocity the shuttle held.

"Skyfire..." Starscream whispered as he scooped Skyfire up into his arms. The tiny white seeker felt he was always so secure into the shuttles arms. He snuggled into Starscreams huge chest.

"I'm so happy to see you again..." Starscream mumbled.

"I knew you'd never stop looking for me," Skyfire purred. That storm that been so terrifying, sweeping up a light seeker like him into it so quickly. Starscream had seemingly fared better, his heavy altmode had been less buffeted by the winds. Starscream must have escaped far enough to be able to search again once it had calmed down.

Skyfire was surprised though, by Starscream's expression. He looked so pained and remorseful. Skyfire couldn't understand.

"S-S-Star?" He still couldn't get the tremor out of his voice. It was then he finally noticed there were others there too. Two other shuttles, one blue and one purple. Both some sort of heavy military altmode. There was also an imposing grey warframe standing and watching them. The warframe stepped closer, and Skyfire suddenly felt Starscreams grip grow more protective of him.

"I am Megatron. It is good to meet you, Skyfire." He said with an entirely stern look on his face, like he was sizing Skyfire up. "I am the leader of the Decepticons. My second in command has told me much about you."

Skyfire had no idea who he was referring to, until he realised Megatron had been staring at Starscream as he had said that. Skyfire turned to his conjunx. It couldn't be, could it?

"Starscream? What does he mean?"

Starscream looked down at Skyfire.

"I have much to tell you Skyfire. We're now at war."

"What?" Skyfire tried to sit up and get out of Starscream's grip, but the shuttle just held him close.

"Don't move, Skyfire, you're still recovering."

"But Starscream... I need to know what's going on."

"Alright! I will tell you." Starscream looked over to Megatron. The warframes expression growing more displeased by the second. "It will only take a minute, Lord Megatron."

"See that it does. We need to finish our operation here before the Autobots find out about this. Besides, he's clearly a warframe seeker. I'm sure he can be put to good use."

Skyfire felt that protective squeeze around him again.

"Of course, lord Megatron." With that Starscream carried Skyfire out of the room. The two other shuttles flanking alongside him.

"Starscream, what is going on?" Skyfire tried to ask.

Starscream replied with a sigh.

"I have a lot to tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> I am kinda tempted to carry this on and see how the rest of the events of the episode happen. Hopefully if I get the chance. So many AU's to give attention to...


End file.
